User talk:Ceiling-Dee/Archive 2
Archive 1 K, I've made an archive Just testing. =P :You still here? Gonna play Pokemon XD: ::Yeah I'm still here. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) hmmmmm, im not sure how i could make a refenrence to ether of you in my plays. WAit i know how to do umb but fallan insent a name , or appropoint for school'R to the' P to the Wyb. I refer to him in my comic as "Angel", not "Fallen". yeah but that thers someone in my class that doenst have a relegion and might be offened. and ive already been said " no im sorry" to at super mario wiki R to the P to the Wyb. You could refer to him as 407 if you want. Ooooorrr... you could refer to me as Zach since that is my name. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) yah *slaps self* R to the P to the Wyb. Okay then Rp... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yay! We can catch Mewtwo and re-battle Gym Leaders in HG/SS! Plus Red's Pikachu is now Level 88. No no! Remember. In our battle on Villains wiki, remember how I made it? I have to have something in my possesion for it to be considered one of my attacks. It can't be something that was made by me but in my possession... do you get what I'm saying at all? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Who, me?--Hero Forever 19:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Dang. I put this in the wrong place didn't I? I'll fix that! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:37, October 4, 2009 (UTC) My play, again i dont think a article is needed for everyone, as only the person i play is a shy guy, but then timmsons wierdo friend put the kj article so what should i do? oh and i dont have a name for it yet so when i do i move it to a page with the right name, and btw my friend who is righting a dircect play, wicth means our people will meet eachother in it so were going to make articles for them here k? he said he would help us'R to the' P to the Wyb. Well okay. IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!! Blauuuggghhh!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:51, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry but i don't see how this wiki is going to live with only us. i'll still help but we need to adretise. i accsendetly went on a wiki not a wikia so that might be why know one help when i advertised R to the P to the Wyb. :Hey Stefan can you figure it out? I'm no good with this kind of stuff. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 03:30, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ohai guys I'm back. I put up the KJ article. Are you seeing the emotional Shy Guys I'm adding? Its all because of Cry Guy that I'm doing that... although you gotta admit... that quote of Angry Guy's sounds like something that could've been actually said in a Mario game doesn't it? sorry my cpu broke'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Hey Wyb. Did you see what Crystal Lucario did to the front page?! Can you restore it? I already warned him about it and I threatened to ban him if he did it again from not only here but also the Kirby wiki but I feel to do that I might need Game's consent for him to do that... so I don't know about the Kirby wiki thing but he will be banned from here if he deletes something that big again. I'm pissed off about it thats for sure. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) already did, just click roll back or edit and undo.oh and on kirby wiki he is bureacrat and games a admin so no luck. he also did this to pik fanon and pik ideas and pik funny wikies R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Well fuck! Even when I'm mad I lose! WTF! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hai Hai guys! Omg Steve! Get out of here! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 03:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Steve? You don't get the reference? Watch Bowser's kingdom and you'll understand. Or I could just tell you what I mean.. Steve the Piranha Plant from Bowser's Kingdom. He's suppossed to be very annoying. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 03:49, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Heh heh! I managed to actaully swipe a dinner blaster as well... actually now that I think about it I could've just made one out of thin air... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 03:09, September 30, 2009 (UTC) o yea, I'm not going to be active for ~30 mins because I ned to do a research report for my Social Studies class. K! Just so you know I've got two new summons which are Gwonam and Sigh Guy, the ability to turn time foward/ backwards, a dinner blaster, and the abitliy to disable all moves. So beware the next time we battle. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 03:26, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Still doin' research g2g, see ya on fri A Hero's Entrance Hey, FallenAngel. Is this site another one of your attempts to take over the world?! -Creates a fire sword--- 19:04, September 30, 2009 (UTC) No. Actually this site is just something I came up with so that everyone can have fun. All thats really required of anyone is a creative mind to fill up the Created Shy Guys category and a knowledge of Shy Guy related stuff for the real thing. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Who is that?R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Oh! Her name is Valerie. Now I don't really know her but I do know her as one the top editors on Villains Wiki. She likes to go by Hero Forever. She's on the Villains wiki featured users list already even though she made an account there June 2009. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:45, September 30, 2009 (UTC) : put that in your sig box in your prefrences ;) There. All done! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Now your Shy Sig will be sperate from your Kirb Sig I already noticed that! Awesome! BTW... I wonder where everyone else is. I mean I know my sister is busy playing games but come on! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :What TZ are you in, that's usually a deciding factor... Well... I live in Texas right now so I'd say Central. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'm Central in MN, so you're either +1 or -1 but, you'll be awake about the time I am... which explains why you and me always meet... ::I'm in the Pacific Time Zone, so you guys are 3 hours ahead of me...-- im having trouble making an account. Hey. Don't blame me! Blame Timson. Or wait... what exactly is the problem besides the fact that you can't create an account or is anything wrong besides that? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ne1 still on? OMG fallen lives in the same state as me??? *kills himself*'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Well as of righht now Stefan. Next week I move back to Florida for the third time. I probably could've said Koridai for something a little bit funnier though but I didn't. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:55, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ok just to make sure, you don't Live ANYWHERE by waco do you?R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Waco? I live near Dallas in a town called Frisco. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey, FallenAngel, where did that giant flameproof feather of yours go?-- 19:01, October 4, 2009 (UTC) No no! Remember. In our battle on Villains wiki, remember how I made it? I have to have something in my possesion for it to be considered one of my attacks. It can't be something that was made by me but in my possession... do you get what I'm saying at all? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Who, me?--Hero Forever 19:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Dang. I put this in the wrong place didn't I? I'll fix that! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:37, October 4, 2009 (UTC) So, wait a minute. You don't have the feather right now, but you still have the ability to create it?--Hero Forever 19:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yep. So beware lest your weakness gets taken advantage of. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:44, October 4, 2009 (UTC) If you're able to harness my weakness, then you need to be arrested before you cause me any trouble. The fate of mankind depends on it!--Hero Forever 19:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) No. Not just me, everyone else if they find out might just use your ticklish weakness against you... you know it's not just me even though I just exploit it for fun everyone else will probably think differently. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:55, October 4, 2009 (UTC) These people aren't villains. You're the only supervillain here! You're the only one who could benefit from using my weakness against me!--Hero Forever 19:57, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well actaully that isn't completely true. See I back on villains wiki I uh lied to you about who both Legend and Ultimate were when I told you that I was they. I lied because I didn't want them to get targeted by anyone especially sis who by the way is Legend. Please promise to not tell anyone on Villains wiki the real truth. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:05, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Wow, FallenAngel. I don't know what to belive anymore. Since you weren't required to say that, then I'll belive you. I promise not to tell anyone.--Hero Forever 20:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well hey! I'm not a true villain unlike someone else on that wiki... I won't say who because I don't know who that is... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Frisco, like the Christmas lights Frisco? L-U-C-K-Y Christmas lights? You mean Frisco is famous for that Christmas in the Square thing?! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :YES! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szLmAPW39uE Look at the views of the (Awesome) 2005 show! Who knew I lived in such a famous city? The world just gets more and more interesting every day. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :We're famous in no way here... the weather channel doesn't even mention us... You are so lucky... Are you back yet?--Hero Forever 22:33, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Err... Yes...? ... Not you, FallenAngel.--Hero Forever 22:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Err... no...? No, I mean I'm waiting for FallenAngel.--Hero Forever 22:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :...Okay... Yeah, I'm here but the battle was pretty much won by me when you chose not to fight my sister. I gotta say that was pretty men of her to take advantage of me being gone like that to get you to do that. Since that was the first battle nothing is won. But from here on out the winner(s) of the next battles get a trophy custom made by Timson622222 himself. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) He and I have a battle to finish...--Hero Forever 22:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :So, we have battle? Hey!! You mean the battle's over?!--Hero Forever 22:42, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :No Well yeah. When you run away even if its not intentional the battle is over for you. I'll use the case of when Legend tried to fight you which I would've preferred it if she hadn't interferred at all. I still love her but that's just mean. And to think I would've gotten the chance to beat you. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Sighs- Fine. I guess our last battle is over. But I'm still gonna' defeat you one day. Somehow.--Hero Forever 22:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I could pwn all of you. And now we have to watch the other battle that is going on to determine the second winner. Since Wyb did technically join in too. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:50, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Srry gtg You really don't want to fight me, do you, FallenAngel?--Hero Forever 22:53, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Now that I think about it... yeah I don't really want to anymore. I don't even remeber why we started battling each other in the first place. But I suppose that's all in the past. I mean I've got my sister to think about, school, all that stuff. Plus I'm moving in less than a week so that's definately going to be stressful. I can't think of anything evil under all this pressure I'm already under. I have so many problems I'm not gonna tell you all of them. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:00, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry about all that. But don't worry, we'll keep in touch. Friends forever.--Hero Forever 23:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Agreed. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) You'll still appear on Villains Wiki, won't you?--Hero Forever 23:05, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah but not as much though since I've run out of villains to make articles for. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Okay...uh...listen, FallenAngel. This is really awkward for me, but...I was wondering if we could...expand on this friendship? You know, like...getting in touch through other means?--Hero Forever 23:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Like what? What do you mean? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:13, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Like, maybe trading cell phone numbers? Just a suggestion. -Drags foot in the dirt in a circle---Hero Forever 23:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Love met over Wikia 0_o, isn't life strange? And Angel, are you really so dumb you couldn't figure out what she meant by that? I could, and I'm 14... And I will not say sorry for butting in your conversation, so don't bother asking... and don't attack me either... Hey! We're not in love!--Hero Forever 18:49, October 5, 2009 (UTC) lol :Lolol ::I'm doing hw now, don't bother :::Bother what? ::::K, here :::::But seriously Angel, I'' figured that out... Hey! Because we're moving soon me and my sister are able to stay here at home for this week. In the words of Captain Falcon, "Yesz!" The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ?--Hero Forever 18:43, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Uh, FallenAngel?--Hero Forever 19:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:40, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Um...the above suggestion?--Hero Forever 19:40, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Huh? Oh yeah. I don't really have a cell phone yet... I'll let you know when I get one. K? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Okay. But are you okay with this idea?--Hero Forever 19:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Well its okay with me but what about the other heroes? Won't they try to kill me since I am technically still a villain even if I'm a pathetic one. And what do you think of my new avatar? That's Sigh Guy right there. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:45, October 5, 2009 (UTC) What other heroes? (Your avatar looks awesome)--Hero Forever 19:47, October 5, 2009 (UTC) You know. Wait are there any other heroes? I wonder what happened to them all? And how are you able to talk to me? Aren't you in school or something right now? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:49, October 5, 2009 (UTC) No. Where I am, it's about four o' clock.--Hero Forever 19:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Ah. Okay then. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:56, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ...Evil villain...-- 20:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking... that logo of ours needs to be redone. You know the one that just has the Shy Guy and nothing else? I was thinking we could change it around a little bit and make it say the name of this wiki. If you don't know what I'm talking about then it's that red Shy Guy in the very top left corner of the wiki pages. What do you think? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:05, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Sure. This place ''does need to be spiced up, so that's a pretty good idea.-- 20:09, October 5, 2009 (UTC) And you know the backdrop (or is it background) color here used to be brick then Timson changed it to this. I liked the brick concept better because it at least made it look interesting(well to me anyways). The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, you are the founder of this wiki. I think you should call the shots.-- 20:13, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I know. But him, me AND Rpwyb are all buearecrats. And this happened within the two days this wiki went up. But I could redo it couldn't I? After all it's not Timson's wiki! It's mine! But that's not to say that I don't help with my wiki though... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Go ahead and change it. It is your wiki.-- 20:20, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Already did! And hey would you want to be an admin here? Since you are being very helpful like Wyb and Timson were the first day. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I was also thinking that some new templates need to be made as well. Crystal Lucario already made the first one, I made two others which were the deletion candidate one and the article stub one... I wonder if we'll ever need to use those two I made? Who knows? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC)